Betrayed
"Betrayed" is a song by American rapper Lil Xan. It was released on July 20, 2017 and is the second single from his debut studio album Total Xanarchy. A remix featuring Yo Gotti and Rich the Kid was released on March 14, 2018. The music video currently has 253 million views and 20 million views and is the 2nd and 4th most viewed video on Lyrical Lemonade's channel and Lil Xan's Vevo account respectively. Lyrics (Psh) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Huh? Ayy) Hmm, ayy, ayy Huh, hmm, ayy, ayy; huh, hmm, ayy, ayy Hmm, hmm; hmm, hmm Huh? Ayy You are now listening to a Bobby Johnson beat What? Yeah, ayy, ayy Pop the trunk, I open up I sold my soul for a good price, outta sight And my hoe got talent, right? Whole squad ran through that shit, yikes Ayy, I'm a business man, I did my business, damn But I'ma bend it down and I'ma lick her up Then dick her down, she gon' turn around Then I'ma kick her out, she gon' talk that shit but say How you make it up? How you fake a love? Holy son, I was the chosen one I'm sippin' out the grail, she don't kiss and tell She keep my wishes well, I don't need her, well How my enemy a friend of me? Why y'all feed off my energy? Like I ain't dead yet Higher entity, foreign bitch that think she into me Whip the foreign very viciously Why these dudes wanna take pics with me? She said she gay but still into me, said she gay, still into me Said she hate that I'm in the streets And I said I hate that I'm in the streets I wanna blow up and make history Said she hate my Insta' feed Xans don't make you Xans gon' take you Xans gon' fake you And Xans gon' betray you Xans don't make you Xans gon' take you Xans gon' fake you Xans gon' betray you Yeah, ayy, and her pussy tastes like Skittles, what? Yeah, ayy, you can really taste the rainbow, what? (hah, no) Yo' bitch just like a crayola (what, ayy) You can draw her on the table, flip her like some yola Heart shaped kisses, I really miss my mistress And 666, evil bitches want my mentions Heart shaped kisses, I really miss my mistress And it's 666, evil bitches want my mentions Xans don't make you Xans gon' take you Xans gon' fake you And Xans gon' betray you Xans don't make you Xans gon' take you Xans gon' fake you Xans gon' betray you Xans gon' fake you Xans gon' betray you Xans gon' take you Xans gon' betray you Xans gon' take you Xans gon' take you What? Ayy, what? Ayy Xans gon' take you Xans gon' take you Yeah, xans gon'— Xans' gon take you Ayy, xans gon' take you Why It Sucks # Lil Xan sounds lazy on the track as usual. # The chorus is very annoying and lazy. # The song is about Xanax abuse but then he says "and her pussy tastes like skittles" which makes no sense. # The song is very simple and about 70% of it is just chorus. # Some of the lines are corny. # The music video is dumb and looks like Lil Xan is recording his face with a phone. # He starts the song out with dumb ad libs. # This is why Lil Xan blew up. # There's product placement for Skittles. # A.J. made a terrible remix of the song, and it's as bad. Redeeming Qualities # He has one decent verse. # The beat is great. Videos Lil Xan - Betrayed (Dir. by @_ColeBennett_) Lil Xan - Betrayed (Remix - Audio) ft. Yo Gotti, Rich The Kid Category:Lil Xan Songs Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Rich the Kid Songs Category:Yo Gotti Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Emo Rap Songs Category:2010s Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats